Volver a Despertar
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Frío y oscuridad, ahí, al final del hoyo que se encuentra en el Yomotsu, justo antes de volver a morir ¿Cuales son los pensamientos que abarcan la mente del doceavo caballero? - OneShot- No yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos u.u son de Masami Kurumada y Toei.**

* * *

**Volver a Despertar**

_¡Sí, sí! ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! ¡Sí y sí! Vuelvo a repetir… sí…_

_Estoy de acuerdo, no hay palabra que mejor represente o idealice o que difiera, no hay mejor palabra que "Cobarde" para describirme. ¡Sí! Esa es la más indicada y por ello estoy de acuerdo por completo con Radamanthys. Que me llame cobarde junto con Máscara de Muerte, cuando pedíamos clemencia y piedad por nuestras vidas, para que no nos hiciera daño y no nos asesinara… ¡Sí! Esa es la mejor palabra… la más indicada. _

_Porque… ¿Cómo fue posible que ambos cometiéramos tal acto de cobardía? ¿Por qué no luchamos y nos enfrentamos a él? ¿Por qué de pronto perdimos toda esperanza y nos dejamos sumergir en el miedo que causo el temor a morir?_

_Lo sé… no existe ninguna excusa… ninguna…_

_Pero aún así… no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de haber corrido como un cobarde, de haber gritado piedad ni me arrepiento por sentir miedo. Después de todo, no puedo negarlo, lo hice. Soy un cobarde._

_Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Qué bello se sentía vivir de nuevo! ¡Era tan hermoso… que la sola idea de volver a dormir me quitaba de la alegría y me alargaba mis más profundos temores! Esa fue la única razón por la que pedí piedad… sí, lo sé. Fui un ingenuo al creer que pedir tal acto de compasión contra mí extendería mi ilusa vida. Cobarde, miserable, idiota, estúpido, no fuiste capaz de hacer lo que te ordenaron, no cumpliste tu objetivo. Sí… eso fue lo que hice. También tú… mí querido amigo, tú Máscara de Muerte… no pudimos cumplir con nuestro deber. ¿Es gracioso, no te parece?_

_Hemos caído en el Yomotsu… ahora nuestro esfuerzos puede que no sirvieran de mucho, no pudimos pasar más allá de Aries. Solo fuimos una distracción para Mu. No derrotamos a Radamanthys… prácticamente no hicimos nada. _

_Y nosotros, quiénes en el pasado nos jactábamos de nuestra fuerza… y creíamos que el poder es justicia y la fuerza era lo absoluto… ¿Ahora qué dices? ¿Son diferentes ahora las cosas? Ahora que somos nosotros los débiles… ¿En realidad sientes lo mismo? ¿Crees que está bien creer eso? No, ahora me doy cuenta._

_Pues en un principio nunca había experimentado el miedo, ni había perdido… nunca me importó lo que Andrómeda me dijo en aquella ocasión… Sí los fuertes sobreviven… ¿Qué ocurre con los débiles? Nunca me importó, hasta ahora que me he dado cuenta de ello, pues ahora yo soy el débil._

_Pero… ¿que acaso no somos "Los caballeros de la esperanza"? ¿No luchamos para proteger a la tierra que Athena tanto ama? ¿Entonces por qué no nos dimos cuenta de ello antes? ¿Por qué perdimos las esperanzas en un momento tan banal? ¿Por qué nosotros que luchamos por las personas que habitan en la tierra, incluyendo a aquellas que son indefensas… proclamábamos que solo el más fuerte sobrevivía? ¿Entonces por qué peleábamos? _

_Bien, después de todo, eso ahora no importa… solo espero que Saga, Camus y Shura junto con Shion logren el objetivo. Tú, mi querido amigo, sé que no quisiste atacar a Mu de esa manera, yo tampoco… pero debíamos hacerlo, en realidad fue bastante difícil. Fue por esa razón que decidimos desaparecer en vez de seguir enfrentándonos a él. Mu… amigos… perdonen…_

_Estoy cansado… lo estoy bastante. Ahora no queda más que volvernos a sumergir en ese profundo letargo que es la muerte. Ahora iremos ahí, amigo. Cuídate. _

_Pero ahora puedo sonreír… por lo menos pude ver una vez más a aquellos quienes fueron, quienes son mis amigos… y no me arrepentiría si tuviera que dar la vida por ellos… o por Athena._

_Es hora de cerrar mis parpados, pues los siento muy pesados… ya no puedo mantenerlos abiertos… después de todo en esta profunda oscuridad no logró divisar nada ¿Esto es el profundo hoyo del Yomotsu? _

_Athena… mi corazón y mi vida te pertenecen… sí he de usar una rosa, una última vez… no será para asesinar a alguien… la usaré en tu nombre, para que esta deslumbre con su belleza la verdad y la justicia, al igual que tú…_

_Ah llegado la hora, mi querido amigo. Máscara de Muerte, ya no resisto más, mi cuerpo no soporta, y se entrega cada vez más, cediendo al sueño que nos aclama a ti y a mí. _

_Anhelaba tanto poder ver de nuevo todos sus rostros, todas sus caras tenues. Me impacientaba el hecho de que volvería a la vida, para volver a ver sus ojos, de cada uno de ellos. El poder contemplar el cielo de nuevo, observar de nuevo la quietud del templo al que resguardé cuidado desde que tenía escasos nueve años. Y al sentir el aire nuevamente acariciar mi rostro, y al poder sentirme vivo de nuevo… me hizo darme por vencido, por el simple hecho de que en un instante perdería todo aquello. Y aunque no pude disfrutar de todo eso por mucho tiempo, ahora me entrego feliz por tan si quiera haberlo hecho una vez, y entregar mi vida por ella. Por Athena._

_Y no cabe duda, sí ella necesitará de mis servicios nuevamente, despertaría y regresaría todas las veces necesarias, junto a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, a mis hermanos… solo para salvarla y cuidarla. Pues el mundo se merece diosa tan amorosa como ella…_

El caballero de Piscis, cerró sus ojos para dormir, no por última vez. Su corazón estaba satisfecho, pero aún faltaba la prueba final. Aquella en la que tendría que volver a despertar, para dar su vida, ahí al pie del muro de los lamentos, junto a sus hermanos. Todo por ella.

* * *

**NDA:**

Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre Afrodita, no me culpen! :P

Además ya me estaba cansando de que en esa escena de Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte contra Radamanthys los tilden A AMBOS como cobardes, enserio, y tampoco no quería nada Yaoi. Me basé más en el manga que en el anime, pues en este Afrodita no hace alarde de su belleza. Simplemente creo que él es un caballero y un gran personaje del cual Kurumada no sacó mucho jugo :/ (al igual que con otros más)

No creo que esta historia tenga comentarios, pero me siento muy a gusto con el trabajo! n.n, y por sí alguna de mis lectoras se pasará aquí por accidente, aviso que mañana habrá actualización :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
